The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a backshell assembly for reducing electromagnetic interference.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) may adversely effect the performance of electrical circuits. As such, efforts have been made to reduce the sensitivity of electrical circuits to EMI, and to reduce the levels of radiated EMI interfering with electrical circuits. For example, various shielding measures, including shielded cable couplers or backshells, have been developed to reduce EMI transmissions interfering with electrical circuits.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a backshell configured to receive the end of an electromagnetic interference shielded cable includes a first housing member formed of an electrically conductive material, and a second housing member formed of an electrically conductive material. The second housing member cooperates with the first housing member to define a housing including a receiving cavity extending between opposing first and second ends. A neck is supported proximate the first end, and a connector interface is supported proximate the second end. A releasable coupler operably couples the first housing member with the second housing member. An electromagnetic interference gasket is supported by the connector interface and is configured to be in electrical communication with a cooperating electrical connector. A plurality of gripping members are supported by the neck and are configured to engage an electrically conductive cover of a cable such that the cover of the cable is in electrical communication with the housing. The neck includes a passageway in communication with the receiving cavity and is configured to receive a portion of the cable. A clamp cooperates with the gripping members of the neck to couple the cable to the housing such that a portion of the cover of the cable is captured between the clamp and the neck.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a backshell configured to receive an end of an electromagnetic interference shielded cable includes a housing having a first housing member formed of an electrically conductive material, and a second housing member formed of an electrically conductive material. The second housing member cooperates with the first housing member to define a receiving cavity extending longitudinally between opposing first and second ends. A longitudinally extending neck is supported at the first end of the receiving cavity and defines a cable receiving passageway. A connector interface is supported at the second end of the receiving cavity. A releasable coupler operably couples the first housing member with the second housing member. An electromagnetic interference shield is positioned intermediate the first and second housing members to facilitate electrical conductivity therebetween. The first housing member and the second housing member are configured to be separable along at least one longitudinal plane extending through the neck for providing access to the receiving cavity and the passageway of the neck.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a backshell configured to receive the end of a electromagnetic interference shielded cable includes a first housing member formed of an electrically conductive material, and a second housing member formed of an electrically conductive material. The second housing member cooperates with the first housing member along a housing interface to define a housing including a receiving cavity extending longitudinally between opposing first and second ends. The housing interface extends within a first interface plane at the first end and within a second interface plane at the second end, the first interface plane being spaced apart from the second interface plane. A releasable coupler operably couples the first housing member with the second housing member. An electromagnetic interference shield is supported by the housing interface and is configured to facilitate electrical communication between the first housing member and the second housing member. The electromagnetic interference shield includes portions extending within the first and second interface planes.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of servicing an electrical connector includes the steps of providing a backshell housing having a first housing member formed of an electrically conductive material and a second housing member formed of an electrically conductive material and cooperating with the first housing member to define a receiving cavity extending between opposing first and second ends along a longitudinal axis. A neck is supported proximate the first end and extends parallel to the longitudinal axis, and a connector interface is supported proximate the second end and extends parallel to the longitudinal axis. The method further includes the steps of providing a cable including a plurality of wires and an electrically conductive cover around the plurality of wires, a first portion of the cable extending within the receiving cavity and the cover being electrically coupled to the housing. The method also includes the steps of disconnecting the electrically conductive cover from the housing, and releasing a coupler from between the first housing member and the second housing member. The method further includes the steps of separating the second housing member from the first housing member along a housing interface extending through the connector interface and the neck, and accessing the portion of the cable within the receiving cavity of the housing.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.